Un buen maestro
by Yuali
Summary: El cargo que le dio Reborn, confió en él, todos confían en él para hacer de Hibari, el guardián de la nube, ¡eso es lo que debería estar haciendo, educarlo, entrenarlo, formarlo, no mirándolo con deseo mal sano…o sería bien sano? Dios, que todo lo ves! ¿Qué tiene ese chico que tanto le altera?


Un día se va a parar enfrente de él y no va a saber que hacer, como mirarle, como reaccionar ante el mudo "lárgate" que sus ojos le gritan, y ese día por Dios que Dino no quiere que llegue, porque ese día ya va a ser oficialmente su juguete, como se ha estado negando desde hace mucho.

Porque él no quiere ser solo su juguete, él es su-autoproclamando- maestro, es su deber; ser su guía, ayudarle en su formación. Y siente la mundana responsabilidad de ser él quien deje libre a un ser totalmente funcional a la mafia. Porque para eso es que él es su tutor, esa es su responsabilidad, carajo, ¿Por qué no se lo puede poner más sencillo?

Aun así le fascina la veracidad de su mirada, se asombra de su fuerza y determinación, envidia aquella déspota autonomía y sobre todo quiere esa libertad de la cual que goza y se aferra. Es su deber moldear todas aquellas virtudes y hacerlas lo más idóneas posible.

Y no quiere ni pensar en que pasará si fracasa como tutor y un kyoya con toda esa aflorada libertad, autonomía y rebelión se adentrase totalmente en la sociedad corrupta y traicionera.

Y le preocupa porque kyoya se pasaría a Parsons y su sistema social por el arco del triunfo, él destrozaría aquella sociedad que se resista a ir más allá de su disciplina, y es que no tiene porque adaptarse a la sociedad, él hace su propia sociedad a su sistema.

Eso es lo que debería estar corrigiendo Dino, es lo que debería estar haciendo, porque ese es su deber, ese es el cargo que le dio Reborn, confió en él, todos confían en él para hacer de Hibari, el guardián de la nube, ¡eso es lo que debería estar haciendo, educarlo, entrenarlo, formarlo, no mirándolo con deseo mal sano…o ¿sería bien sano? Dios, que todo lo ves! ¿Qué tiene ese chico que tanto le altera?

Dejando de lado lo que debería de hacer y que debería de pensar. El amo y señor de Namimori, le atrae, le atrae y mucho, que solo puede dejar esa sonrisa que intenta disimular el sentimiento innombrable- al cual se abstiene de enfocar-cuando este le suelta un golpe con todas sus ganas en medio de una batalla, porque inconscientemente deja que su alumno camine delante de él para admirarlo, y cuando cae en la cuenta de eso tensa las mandíbulas, adelantándose con pasos que bien podrían cuartear el pavimento, porque no deja de pensarle de camino a Italia, porque no deja de pensarle en las reuniones de negocios o cierres de tratos, porque no deja de verle en sus sueños-húmedos- porque mientras esta con Tsuna y sus amigos, solo espera la oportunidad para ir con el presidente de el comité disciplinario, porque Kyoya es lo que grita cuando se corre, porque empieza a dudar que solo sea atracción.

Y le duele ver esa mirada en su tutorado, quisiera robarle un poquito de esa potestad y besarle, quisiera dejar de estar atado a las normas de la sociedad y a su propia moral, tomar lo que ya siente como suyo.

Porque esta ahí, sentado tras el escritorio leyendo algo, ignorándolo totalmente, causándole una sensación entre estar perdido y confuso.

-¿Qué debería hacer kyoya?- Lo suelta, porque ya está cansado de tener la misma batalla cada vez que esta en su presencia.-¿Qué debería de hacer contigo?- El aludido dirige su mirada interrogante ante el capo.-En este momento. Dejarme solo- y vuelve a hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo antes.

Eso también le causa algo, pero esta vez algo como..., exasperación a la total falta de interés. Se levanta del sillón y camina hasta posarse en el escritorio recargando los codos en el-No Kyoya, así si no se hacen las cosas, así no debería hacerlas yo.- Porque no regresas cuando tengas algo más coherente que dec-Es ahí cuando se percata que sus palabras pasaron de su boca a la de el bronco, se las ha robado. Siente unas manos sujetarle la nuca y el cuello, la confusión le gana. Sentir una lengua adentrándose en su boca le despabila el instinto e intenta escapar del agarre; arañas los brazos, impulsa su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero es inútil, no puede hacer mucho, llama su atención la respiración del otro, los movimientos de labios ajenos sobre los propios, no sabe como ni porque, pero ya no forcejea, el agarre se vuelve más laxo, más gentil y comienza cooperar. Sus respiraciones se coordinan, y ya no piensa, el raciocinio lo abandona, ahora solo tiene sujetas las muñecas del Cavallone con fuerza, la boca ajena pareciera quiere comérselo, después de lo que pareciesen minutos el mayor termina con un beso de mariposa y se miran, uno más agitado que el otro.

Hibari parece reaccionar, y suelta un puñetazo al Dino-¿Qué piensas que haces Haneuma?-sisea con los dientes apretados. El agraviado retrocede unos pasos, agradeciendo que el escritorio esté de por medio, sonríe, sonríe porque ese beso fue correspondido.

Su alumno lo toma como un reto y cuando menos se da cuenta ya está en el suelo con el menor a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, mirándole irritado, con una tonfa vía a su rostro, y su orgullo se eleva, porque: Sí, ha sido un buen maestro. Intercepta el golpe y de un certero movimiento se le coloca encima, sujetando sus hombros contra el suelo, probándole con ganas, lo saborea y piensa que cada vez es mejor, cada vez disfruta más de sus labios, y aun más si pone dientes de por medio. Se separa apenas unos centímetros, Kyoya respira profundo mirándole irritadamente confuso - Y dime Kyoya ¿Qué quieres que haga contigo?


End file.
